Todavia
by Maytelu
Summary: NO APTA PARA ANTIKIKYOS. La mejor miko del Sengoku dejando en claro sus sentimientos. Basada en la canción 'Todavia' de La factoria.


"**TODAVÍA"**

**Por Maytelu**

**Advertencia: Si odias a Kikyo mejor no leas el fic o si es así hazlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, asi como la canción "Todavía"a La factoría. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta loca obra sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

_**Creaste en mí una nueva ilusión** _

**me recordaste que existe el amor**

**y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma**

**no volverás junto a mí.**

"¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar las cosas de esa forma? Yo era la encargada de cuidar la Shikon no Tama, no podía permitir que cayera en manos malignas y sin embargo a ti no podía hacerte daño, no sabiendo que eres un hanyou, una parte de ti es humana.

Creo que a pesar de ser respetada en la aldea y de tener a mi imouto Kaede, me sentía sola, en verdad estaba sola. Mi responsabilidad como miko de proteger y purificar la Shikon no Tama, fue un factor que me llevó a forjar un carácter duro, incluso frío, me aleje de la gente para no causarles problemas, estaba destinada a ser una chica solitaria. Y entonces te conocí... yo solo, yo solo me sentí bien a tu lado, por fin tenia alguien con quien conversar. Me sentía protegida, empezaste a seguirme a todos lados, estabas conmigo en todo momento... había olvidado que el objetivo de muchos youkais, hanyous y otros seres era la Shikon no Tama.

Despertaste en mi un nuevo sentimiento y ¡TE CREI! Te creí cuando dijiste que querías la Shikon no Tama para convertirte en humano ¡Para quedarte conmigo! Te amaba Inuyasha. Te amo.

¿Qué reacción esperabas de mi? Después de 50 años te encuentro con vida, cuando creí haberte sellado con mi flecha y no solo eso. Tu¡tu ahora tienes a esa mujer! Morí con el dolor de haber amado a la persona equivocada, a alguien que me traiciono, aunque ahora sé que todo fue una treta."

_**Tú mirada no me engañará más**_

__

tus besos ya no me saben igual

otra mujer te roba el sueño ya

no eres mío pero te quiero igual

"¡No Inuyasha! Aunque insistas en que aun me amas, aunque intentes convencerme que yo soy la única mujer en tu vida ¡Sé que no es asi! Ahora esta ella, esa mujer que resulto ser mi reencarnación. ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme a mi por ella? Estas confundido, pero yo puedo asegurar que lo que tu sientes hacia mi ahora, ya no es amor. ¡Es lastima, culpabilidad! Eso es aborrecible, me hace sentir furiosa."

_**No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero,** _

**no vuelvas a mí aunque te extraño,**

**te necesito aquí,**

**pero tú amor ya no es para mí.**

"Aun te amo, pero al verte no puedo evitar que la furia me invada y mi objetivo se haga claro. Jamás te lo diré, pero lo mejor es que no vengas junto a mi, si es que quieres vivir mas tiempo. En cualquier momento podria asesinarte o llevarte conmigo al infierno, y eso al contrario de lo que he expresado me haría sentir aún peor, ya que aunque partieras físicamente conmigo, tu corazón quedaría con ella"

_**Todavía me acuerdo de ti** _

**todavía siento que estas junto a mí**

**ni el tiempo ni el espacio**

**podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar**

**creaste en mí una nueva ilusión**

**me recordaste que existe el amor**

**y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma**

**ya no estarás más junto a mi.**

"Aunque 50 años han pasado y aunque el odio ha corrompido mi alma. No puedo olvidar tus ojos, esos duros ojos color dorado que pocas veces se veían cálidos. Tu pose altiva y orgullosa, esa imagen que intentabas aparentar para que no descubrieran la parte humana que llevas en la sangre, la parte que me costo trabajo conocer y la que dio pauta a que yo también abriera mis sentimientos.

Ahora al verte, me inunda la nostalgia. Tus ojos, esos que la mayoría de las veces eran duros, ahora son mas cálidos, y no fue por mi, fue por esa mujer llamada Kagome... has cambiado Inuyasha, y ya no podré disfrutar de eso, como me hubiera gustado haber sido yo la que provocara esos cambios"

_**Ratos felices contigo pasé  
después de eso olvidarte no podré  
y aunque mi corazón candela dice  
sé que con otra tu eres feliz.**_

"Yo te amo, y no podré dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos que me atormentan desde que regrese a la vida. Aún no logro entender como es que se puede odiar y amar a una persona al mismo tiempo y con tanta intensidad. ¡Esa mujer me robo tu amor¡No puedo permitir que seas feliz con ella¡Debes sufrir conmigo!" _:Lagrimas en sus ojos:_ "Pero por todo lo que pasamos juntos es que muy en el fondo, no quiero que me busques y espero que también evites que me encuentre con ella, no responderé de mis actos la próxima vez"

**_No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero_**

**_no vuelvas a mí aunque te extraño_**

**_te necesito aquí_**

**_pero tu amor ya no es para mí_**

**_todavía me acuerdo de ti_**

**_todavía siento que estás junto a mí_**

**_ni el tiempo ni el espacio podrán borrar_**

**_lo que me hiciste soñar_**

**_creaste en mí una nueva ilusión_**

**_me recordaste que existe el amor_**

**_y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma_**

**_ya no estarás más junto a mí._**

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**Estuvo corto lo sé. Hasta ahí dio mi inspiración, espero que a los fans de Kikyo les haya gustado y que no ofenda sus expectativas sobre esta miko. Hace algunos días vi el capitulo en donde Kikyo resucita y bueno... me conmovió de nuevo, así que intentaré comprenderla, mas no justificar sus crueles actos. Comentarios y demás cosas que quieran mandarme a ¡O dejen Review! 


End file.
